Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or Near Field Communication (NFC) chips. Near Field Communications technology is commonly used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. These short-range communications include payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service and similar information sharing.